<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resting Shallow by Andherehereandhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961394">Resting Shallow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andherehereandhere/pseuds/Andherehereandhere'>Andherehereandhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry, Sad, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andherehereandhere/pseuds/Andherehereandhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resting Shallow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally supposed to be lyrics for Death Spells' Quaainterlude. You can kinda tell if you listen to the song and read the poem.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once there was a place</p><p>I knew of</p><p>Once there was a place</p><p>I knew of that had stone cold walls</p><p>Resting Shallow</p><p>Resting Shallow</p><p>Once there was a place</p><p>I called home</p><p>Once there was a place</p><p>I could feel safe and loved</p><p>Resting Shallow</p><p>Resting Shallow</p><p>Now all those places</p><p>Have turned into dust</p><p>Now there is a place </p><p>I know of</p><p>Now this place i know </p><p>Is alone and free</p><p>Resting deeper</p><p>Resting deeper</p><p>Now I know that</p><p>There's no hope at all</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>